codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fists of Knowledge Chapter 9
A Well Deserved Respite Things seemed to remain calm as the Warriors slept. The next morning, the sun peeked through the fluffy clouds. It was a peaceful day. The students had recently finished their finals and were relieved their studying had paid off. Sissi had invited all of her friends over to her mansion for a grand celebration. Even Claude, Edna, Justin and the Rosenheims were there. It was akin to a family reunion, except no one was showing off embarrassing baby photos or mortifying home movies of toilet training. Everyone was having a blast. In the midst of the celebration, Edna and Justin had caught wind that the faculty, staff and students would be heading off to the lodge this winter vacation. Of course, they would have to have permission from their parents if they wanted to take the traditional field trip. There would be some renovations on the lodge in the woods, but most likely, the builders would be gone before the faculty and students ever arrived there. "Just like every year then ? Even despite the troubles with the school budget ?", Zach questioned, curiously. The only reason Zach even knew of the monetary troubles was because Jacob, his father, acted as a treasurer and he had seen the accounts for himself. This year, the money situation was a bit tight, but he was fairly confident that the fundraisers they had held months earlier fixed some of those issues pretty well. "It should be. We'll have to wait for Principal Delmas' decree. He's going to be speaking to us any moment now.", Justin said, excitedly. Suddenly, spoons rang against champagne glasses filled with sparkling grape juice to command everyone to attention; Jean-Pierre was about to make his speech. Jean-Pierre reported he was happy to say that his friend, Jean-Claude was innocent the whole time, and in fact, the principal had been among them celebrating. He had been given a pardon after the Inspector realized that the DNA had been planted there, but he never knew who did it. Despite that, it was ruled as "case: closed" and no further investigating was done into the strange source of the planted DNA. He quickly segued into saying he was pleased everyone was enjoying themselves and that the year had gone so well. He was pleased to see that the students would be advancing to their next year in school, knowing in the back of his mind they would be transitioning elsewhere after their final year. They would probably work or go to college. Whatever they decided, he gave them pearls of wisdom to keep with them on their journey. At last he reached his denumeax. "I am delighted to say that we will again be taking our traditional sojourn to the lodge this Christmas. Any of you that haven't been, I highly recommend that you join us, for it is a trip you will not soon forget.", he said. Upon leaving the podium the entire room burst into cheers, whistles and contented applause. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Fists of Knowledge